The Sins of The Immortal.
by angelic01
Summary: Harry&Co discover a new destiny in their 6th year. What does the half-vampire Alyssa have to do with it? Who is Michaelo and why is he haunting their dreams? If you like vampire stories then you'll like this.
1. chapter 1

The Eternal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer; all those you recognise belong to JK Rowling. The ones you don't are mine.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sixteen years ago, a child was born under very unusual circumstances. Her mother was a vampire.  
  
Now as you know, vampires can't, as a rule, have children. But this particular vampire was a witch. A very  
  
powerful one at that, and it was this power that kept her baby girl alive.  
  
The baby's father killed his wife and dumped the baby beside the river Tyne, not knowing how powerful she  
  
would grow up to be, or how important she would be to the fate of the world.  
  
For the baby was half- vampire, a very rare breed and the only breed to be truly immortal, having all a  
  
vampire's strengths, but none of their weaknesses. She was found by two of her kind, who recognized who  
  
and what she was, so decided to raise her as their own and teach her to fight. They called her...  
  
"ALYSSA"  
  
Alyssa ducked behind a nearby tree just as a bullet whizzed past her ear. She winced as a second bullet went  
  
through her shoulder. She reloaded her cross-bow and fired. The arrow went straight through  
  
the heart of her would-be assassin. Suddenly, her cross-bow was knocked out of her hands and she was  
  
thrown to the ground. The vampire lunged at her, but Alyssa had disappeared. Just a little trick she'd picked  
  
up.  
  
She reappeared in a nearby tree. Jumping down, Alyssa picked up a particularly sharp-looking stick and,  
  
walking silently up behind him, she tapped the vampire's shoulder. "Hey there."  
  
The vampire snarled and tried to make a grab for her. As he did so, Alyssa rammed the stick into his chest.  
  
The vampire fell to the floor, writhing in agony, before lying still.  
  
"Alyssa, are you ok?" Conner asked when Alyssa joined them by the riverside. "Aye, I'm alright. Just." She  
  
said, taking her jacket off to examine her wound, which was now almost healed. "What's going on?" Ethan  
  
asked "I've never seen them act like that before"  
  
"Aye, neither have I, and I've been here since I was baby" Alyssa said, shrugging her jacket back on.  
  
"You still were a baby the last time we had this sort of bother from them." Isabelle said "It was just after  
  
Voldemort's powers had been destroyed by The Boy Who Lived"  
  
Alyssa looked confused. "The Boy Who-"  
  
"Harry Potter. Ye were just a bairn yersel' at the time, like." Conner said. Isabelle shook her head "I'd bet  
  
me life that Voldemort's at the root of all this. Ever since he was reborn the vampires have been hell! Either  
  
that or-"  
  
A sharp look from Conner shut Isabelle up. "Poor bairn." She said, shaking her head again.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Alyssa glanced from Conner to Isabelle, wondering what they were  
  
hiding. Conner noticed her looking at them curiously and quickly changed the subject. "So, twelfth kill!  
  
Wow, you'll soon be catching up to me!" he said. Alyssa grinned at him, glowing with pride. Isabelle and  
  
Faye frowned. Neither of them liked fighting, only doing so if it was case of 'Kill or be killed'.  
  
Meredith shivered. "It's cold." She said "can we go home now?" Conner laughed. "Aye, alright. Where's  
  
Mickey? Come on." They started to walk away from the river.  
  
Alyssa went to follow when something stopped her. A whisper in the air, words she couldn't quite make  
  
out. She peered into the darkness, searching for...something. The source of the voice. But she saw nothing.  
  
Shivering, she turned and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
At No. 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter woke from a strange dream. He had been in some sort of clearing with  
  
his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy, their arch-enemy at school had  
  
been there too. He had been trying to warn them about...something. Harry couldn't remember now. He  
  
frowned, remembering the strange girl who was with them. She had been tall and slender, with long, black  
  
hair and startling blue eyes. Harry tried to remember her name but it was gone.  
  
He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and groaned. It was 4.00am! Groaning again he turned over  
  
and was asleep again ten minutes later.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
BRRRRRR!  
  
"SHIT!" Harry woke with a start. He fumbled around for his glasses and put them on, switching his alarm  
  
off at the same time.  
  
He glanced at the time. 7. 00 Am. Rubbing his eyes groggily, Harry got up and crossed the room to his  
  
wardrobe. Glancing at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the inside door, he grinned. He'd grown a bit  
  
over the summer and was now 5, 9", two inches taller than he had been last year. Also, because of all the  
  
jobs the Dursleys' (who seemed to think that at sixteen, he was now able to change a car tire) had had him  
  
doing over the summer, Harry had developed a little bit of muscle and was very proud of his, er… two-pack.  
  
This was more than what could be said for his cousin, Dudley who, despite being on a diet for the past year  
  
or so, could quite easily be mistaken for Santa's son. Of course, it didn't help that he kept smuggling sweets  
  
and stuff into his bedroom.  
  
Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. When Harry turned sixteen, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had  
  
decided to buy him some clothes of his own instead of just giving him Dudley's cast-offs. Harry knew they  
  
were only doing it because they were scared of his godfather, Sirius Black coming after them but Harry  
  
didn't care. They fitted and that was all that mattered. He was packed in half and hour and, three hours later,  
  
they were pulling up outside Kings Cross station.  
  
"So. When do you picked up, then?" Uncle Vernon asked roughly. Harry paused as he was getting out the  
  
car. "Oh, you don't have to. I think I'm staying at the Weasley's for summer. If I'm not, I'll just get a taxi  
  
home." He said.  
  
Uncle Vernon nodded. Harry had barely got his trunk and Hedwig (Harry's pet owl)'s cage out of the car  
  
when his uncle sped off, without so much as a goodbye wave. Harry grinned wryly. He wasn't surprised.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry turned and grinned at the voice's owners. Ron and Hermione were walking  
  
towards him - well, half-running, to be honest.  
  
"Hey." he greeted them. "Where's the rest of your lot, Ron?" Ron rolled his eyes "trying to pay the taxi  
  
driver, that's where. Mum only went and tried to pay him in Sickles and Knuts didn't she? Taxi driver  
  
thought she was mad. Hermione's parents are out there now trying to help them." he said "anyway, more  
  
importantly, have you been having any strange dreams lately?"  
  
Harry stared at him. "I don't think it's your mum who's the mad one. What?"  
  
"No, seriously, Harry. Have you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smacked a hand to his head "It's spreading. If you must know, yes. I have been having strange  
  
dreams. Had one last night, actually. Why?"  
  
"Harry, I know this is going to sound really crazy but what was it about?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry thought back to the dream. "Well, we were in some sort of clearing, the three of us. Draco Malfoy  
  
was with us too, for some reason. There was a girl there as well. I didn't recognize her, though. Draco was  
  
trying to warn us about something but I couldn't remember when I woke up. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That dream you've just described. Me and Ron have been having the exact same dream, Right down to the  
  
mystery girl. Judging from the clothes we were wearing I would say we were in the 14th century, or round  
  
about then and giving the fact that Ron has apparently been talking French in his sleep, I think we can all  
  
agree that we were in France. What I can't understand is why Draco was there, of all people to dream of.  
  
Not to mention the fact that I was in love with him!" Hermione pulled a face "scary, huh?"  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He'd just spotted the abject of their conversation, Draco Malfoy walking towards the  
  
barrier that separated platform 9 and 10. For a split second, it was as if they were back in the clearing in his  
  
dream. He blinked and they were back on platform 9 in Kings Cross station.  
  
"Ok, please tell me you saw that?" Harry said.  
  
"Saw what?" Ron asked.  
  
"That there! With Draco! It was, I dunno, like we were back in that clearing." Ron and Hermione were  
  
looking at Harry with concern. They obviously thought he was mad. He took a deep breath before speaking  
  
again, "I saw him. As he had been in my -our- dream. You believe me, right?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded. "The same thing happened to us when we met outside." Ron said, then glanced  
  
at the clock "hey, d'you think we could walk and talk? Only the train leaves at 10.00 and its quarter to  
  
already."  
  
With that they started walking, still discussing the dream.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alyssa was walking along the platform when she saw him.  
  
Michaelo.  
  
This name came to mind and Alyssa knew that that was who he was. Alyssa had never seen him before-yet  
  
she felt as if she'd known him forever. She stood frozen to the spot, filled with indescribable terror.  
  
Michaelo stopped just a few feet away from where Alyssa was standing.  
  
"Evelia."  
  
She heard his voice, like liquid ice inside her head. All vampires, half or full, could communicate  
  
telepathically but for some reason hearing Michaelo's voice inside her head filled Alyssa with a fear she had  
  
never before experienced.  
  
"Sorry. I think you've got the wrong person." She too spoke telepathically.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for you." Again, that voice inside her head.  
  
"What do you want?" Alyssa spoke aloud this time. Michaelo smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"You."  
  
Alyssa stared at him, waiting.  
  
"Dead."  
  
Alyssa licked her lips nervously. Glancing round the station, she saw five other vamps staked out at  
  
different points. Then she saw two boys, one tall and gangly with a shock of flame-red hair, the other only  
  
slightly shorter with unruly-looking raven-black hair disappear through the barrier separating platforms 9  
  
and 10, barely pausing in their conversation. Calculating the distance, she reckoned it would take her  
  
roughly three minutes to reach it. She turned her attention back to Michaelo who was still staring at her with  
  
unnervingly calm appraisal. Slowly, she backed away.  
  
"Not today."  
  
Then she was off, tearing down the platform. Behind her, Alyssa could hear the vampires in hot pursuit.  
  
Putting on an extra burst of speed, she ran straight for the barrier, half- expecting to crash into it-then she  
  
was through.  
  
Alyssa stared around her with amazement mingled with confusion. What the hell just happened? The  
  
platform she was standing on could easily have been out of the 1930's. It had a sort of rustic charm, no  
  
electronic board announcing arrivals and departures and in front of her was a gleaming post-box red steam  
  
engine which had Hogwarts written on the side. Alyssa looked back to where she'd just come out, expecting  
  
to see some kind of entrance but all there was what looked like a solid brick wall.  
  
Alyssa then turned her attention to the people milling around her. Nearly all of them had large trunks with  
  
them or were wearing long black robes. All around her were the sounds of owls hooting and cats were  
  
winding themselves around their owners' legs. Suddenly, a large ginger cat shot between her legs before  
  
trying to claw its way up her leg.  
  
"CROOKSHANKS!"  
  
A girl roughly Alyssa's age with bushy brown hair came bounding up. "I'm so sorry," she panted, unhooking  
  
the cat's claws from Alyssa's top. "He's always a bit nervous. Doesn't like traveling. I'm Hermione, by the  
  
way." She explained, holding her free hand out to shake Alyssa's hand.  
  
"Alyssa." Alyssa replied shaking Hermione's hand, peering round for the vamps who would undoubtedly  
  
have followed her through...but through where?  
  
"Er...where are we?" she asked.  
  
Hermione looked at her in amazement. "Platform 9 & 3/4, of course." She replied  
  
Now it was Alyssa's turn to look amazed. "But...but there's no such thing." She said feebly. The other girl  
  
shrugged. "The sign's right there." She said, pointing. Alyssa looked and sure enough, the sign read  
  
'Platform 9 3/4' She turned to speak to the girl but Hermione was already walking back up the platform  
  
towards her friends, the red- and black-haired boys Alyssa had followed through. The three of them turned  
  
to look at her. Recognition seemed to spark in the black-haired boy's emerald eyes. He shook his head  
  
slightly and followed his friends onto the train.  
  
Alyssa was about to leave when a noise stopped her. Gripping the wooden stake she carried everywhere  
  
with her, she waited. Then, when the vampire was right behind her, she stuck the stake out behind her,  
  
aiming for the vampire's stomach. "Ah, ah." She said, turning to look at him. Alyssa pulled the stake out,  
  
whirled and staked him in the heart. Pulling it out of the now rapidly decaying body she held it out behind  
  
her, allowing the vampire coming on her right to impale herself.  
  
Suddenly, she was knife-handed on the shoulder, causing Alyssa to drop her stake. Turning to face her new  
  
opponent, Alyssa found herself being held off the ground by a pale blonde vamp. "The boss wants a word with you." He leered, hurling her towards the wall. Alyssa cried out in pain as she landed hard and felt her  
  
arm break. Blood dripped from the cut above her eyebrow where she'd hit the pavement.  
  
She did her disappearing act just as Blondie was about to haul her to her feet. She kneed him in the groin as  
  
he whirled around to see where she was. He doubled up in pain and Alyssa dodged past him and jumped  
  
onto the train. She threw herself into the compartment at the farthest end of the train and shut the door with  
  
a bang.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at Alyssa in surprise. "Hello?" Ron said.  
  
Alyssa ignored him and went over to the window, Peering out, she swore viciously. The three vampires  
  
were on the train.  
  
"Er...can we help you?" Harry asked.  
  
Alyssa looked at them as if she had just seen them.  
  
"Hide me." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
They stared at her. "Hide you? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"There are vampires on the train. They just tried to kill me before, on the platform. I doubt I'd be able to fight them off again." Alyssa explained.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and seemed to come to some kind of private agreement.  
  
Harry knelt by his trunk and fished out a silvery looking cloak and Ron (who was sitting closest to the door) stuck his head out and peered down the train.  
  
"What do they look like?" He asked.  
  
"The leader's blonde. Skinny, like. There's another two with him, taller and pretty muscley-they'd be quite fanciable if they weren't blood-sucking creeps."  
  
"Sounds like Draco and his two cronies." Ron said, peering down the corridor. "You know, apart from the 'fanciable' bit."  
  
"Michaelo must have sent them, am I right?" Harry said. Alyssa looked at him in surprise.  
  
"How do you know -"  
  
Just at that moment, Ron pulled his head back inside "they're coming!" He hissed.  
  
Harry flung the Cloak around Alyssa. "This cloak will make you invisible. Keep it on and keep quiet." He hissed as he, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands. Alyssa did as she was told and retreated into the farthest corner away from the door.  
  
Moments later, Blondie and his companions burst in. "Where is she?" He demanded.  
  
"Where's who?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione tightened their grips on their wands.  
  
Blondie turned on him. "We've been in every compartment bar this one and she isn't in any of them. Now I know she's on this train because I saw her get on and you know where she is. TELL ME!"  
  
Hermione thought it was about time she spoke up before a fight broke out. After all, that was the last thing they needed, fighting before they even got to Hogwarts. " I'm sorry but we really don't know who you are talking about. As you can plainly see, we are the only ones in here so, if you don't mind, leave."  
  
One of the big vampires laughed cruelly. "Quite a mouth she's got on her, this one." He said, grabbing Hermione by the throat and lifting her several feet off the ground. Harry and Ron lifted their wands  
  
"I wouldn't do that. In the amount of time it would take you to say your little spell your friend's neck will be broken." Blondie warned. Harry and Ron reluctantly lowered their wands, looking worriedly at Hermione who had gone a nasty shade of blue-purple.  
  
Blondie advanced on Ron and Harry. "I've got a confession to make. I don't like being lied to. So why don't you both be good little wizards and tell me where she is."  
  
"We've already told you, we don't know who 'she' is." Harry said  
  
"Even if we did, we wouldn't tell you" Ron added. Blondie looked like he was about to hit him.  
  
"If you really want to know where the girl is, you should have asked me, instead of just growling at us." said a slimy, drawling voice. Draco Malfoy entered the compartment. "That is who you're after, right' Tall-ish, pretty- looking? Wow, she really kicked your arse, didn't she?" Draco laughed. The vampires glared at him but didn't retaliate.  
  
"Where is she?" Blondie asked.  
  
Draco stared at him hard. "Let the girl go and I'll talk." He replied. Blondie glared at him then sighed. "Let her go."  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, gasping for breathe. Blondie turned back to Draco. "So where is she?"  
  
"Draco, don't you do it. I'm warning you-" Ron started before Blondie punched him in the face-hard. The blow sent him flying into the wall opposite.  
  
"I'm getting sick of you and your mouth. Shut it, will ya!" The vampire spat at him.  
  
"The girl left." Draco said hurriedly. Harry and Hermione glanced at him in surprise. Ron, who was still on  
  
the floor moaning in pain, didn't seem to notice. Blondie stepped up to Draco. "You what?"  
  
"She left," Draco repeated, shooting Harry and Hermione a look which clearly said; Keep quiet. "She took off up the platform. Saw her with my own eyes."  
  
Blondie stared at Draco long and hard. Draco returned his stare, the palms of his hands sweating.  
  
"Come on." the vampire said at last, striding past Draco, his companions following closely behind.  
  
No one moved or spoke until they were sure that the vampires were safely off the train. Harry helped Ron, who's lip was bleeding profusely, up. There was also a massive bump where his head had hit the wall. Hermione had already pulled herself up onto a seat.  
  
Alyssa pulled off the cloak and handed it back to Harry, who took it without looking at her. She then turned to Draco, who was still stood in the doorway. "Thanks." She said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Draco nodded curtly. "Forget about it." he said. "You two had better see Madame Pomfrey when we get to the school." he added, glancing at Ron and Hermione. With that, he left.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Wow, no insults." he said "That's a first." Then the three of them turned to look at Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa shuffled her feet nervously. She coughed. "I think I owe you all an explanation." She said finally.  
  
"You're damn right you do." Harry said coldly "Ron and Hermione could have been killed because of you."  
  
Alyssa nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry. May I?" She asked, gesturing at Hermione's neck. Hermione looked doubtful. "Some of the people I live with are healers. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I only want to see what the damage is." Alyssa explained. Hermione thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
Using her good hand, Alyssa gently felt where the vampire had had a hold of the girl. "Yeah, There's quite a bit of bruising. It's slightly swollen, too." She looked at Hermione properly. "Hey, we met on the platform before, didn't we? Hermione, right?" Hermione nodded. Alyssa turned to Ron "And you're Ron, I'm guessing." Again, her reply was a nod. "I'm Alyssa." She turned her attention to Harry. "Seeing as we're introducing ourselves, who are you?"  
  
Harry was startled for a second. "Wha--oh, Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Aye, I've heard of you."  
  
Harry stared at her coldly. "You still haven't told us who they were." He said, jerking his head towards the window meaning the vampires.  
  
Alyssa shook her head "I wish I knew," she said "I'll tell you one thing though. If I get my hands on them again, they're gonna wish they'd stayed in their coffin."  
  
"What I don't understand is why they were after you? Not to mention that they're attacking in broad daylight! It's not normal." Ron said.  
  
Alyssa shrugged "all I know is that they're friends of Michaelo's. Which reminds me, you still haven't explained how you know him, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to speak when they realised that the train was leaving the platform-with Alyssa still aboard. Alyssa started to move towards the door when Hermione grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Look!" She pointed. The others followed where her finger was pointing to and gasped. The vampire thugs were standing on the platform, shaking their fists at the train. But it wasn't that which made then gasp.  
  
Standing on the platform beside them was Michaelo. It seemed as if he as staring right at them.  
  
"Soon."  
  
They heard his voice, like ice, inside their heads. Ron glanced at Harry and Alyssa, who both seemed to be rooted to the spot with fear. "Let me guess. Michaelo, right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, how do you know Michaelo?" Hermione asked.  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, how did he know Michaelo? "I honestly have no idea. The name just came to me." He said.  
  
Alyssa shuffled her feet uncomfortably "erm, I've got a burning question. Where are we going and what am I supposed to do when we get there?" She asked. Harry and Ron stared at her. Hermione answered straight away. "We're going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You must've heard of it."  
  
Alyssa shook her head.  
  
"Are you a muggle, then?" Ron asked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A muggle. Y'know, non-magic."  
  
Alyssa paused. Could half-vampires be classed as magic? And even if they did, did she really want these people to know what she was. A lot of people didn't trust half-vampires. Full vampires because of the damage they could do and mortals because, well, the whole vampire part made them nervous. It was partly because of this that the few half-vampires in the world today kept themselves hidden. She decided the simplest answer to her own question would be no.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I am a muggle." She said. The other three glanced at each other, as if to say "oh dear"  
  
"I'm guessing that's bad?"  
  
No one replied. "I'd better send an owl to Dumbledore." Hermione said, getting up.  
  
After she'd left, Alyssa, Harry and Ron sat in silence. Harry noticed Alyssa holding her wounded arm.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"Alyssa smiled grimly "yeah, that usually happened when you get into a fight with a bunch of vampires,"  
  
she said "it'll heal."  
  
"Can I have a look, please? Just in case it's broken." Harry asked, reaching for her. Alyssa jumped back.  
  
"No, just leave it, it'll be fine." While half-vampires healed a bit slower than full vampires did, they still healed a hell of a lot faster than mortals did. If Harry saw that her arm was broken now, he would surely notice how fast it healed.  
  
But Harry wouldn't be deterred. "Just let me take a look at it, OK. I'll try not to hurt you" he said, taking her good arm and pulling her towards him. Sitting her down, he felt up and down her arm as gently as possible. Her arm was definitely broken. He told her this and advised her to keep it as still as possible until they got to Hogwarts. Alyssa smiled. "Thanks." Harry smiled back.  
  
Hermione came back then. "The owl's sent." She told them, sitting back down. "Ron, are you alright?"  
  
Ron, Alyssa realised, had been staring at her with growing suspicion for the past five minutes. "Didn't you have a cut above your eyebrow?" He asked her.  
  
Alyssa's hand shot up to her face. She'd forgotten about that. "Er…did I?"  
  
Now Harry and Hermione were staring at her. "Now that you mention it, yes you did." Hermione said.  
  
Alyssa opened and shut her mouth. "I…" She glanced out the window, stalling for time. Ron's eyes fell on her neck, where he saw two faint red dots next to each other. They looked just like… "Oh my God!"  
  
Ron jumped out of his seat, staring at Alyssa in horror.  
  
"You're a vampire!"  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. In the next chapters you'll be finding out more about the gang's secret destiny and Alyssa's past. Also, Oliver Wood returns. 


End file.
